For example, PTL 1 discloses a component supply device which supplies components which are stored in carrier tape to a component mounting machine without performing splicing work. A rail along which the carrier tape is transported and a sprocket provided beneath the rail which engages with the carrier tape are arranged in the insertion portion of the carrier tape of the component supply device, and a first retaining member and a second retaining member are arranged above the rail in order from the downstream side in the transport direction of the carrier tape. When an operator inserts the leading end of the carrier tape into the insertion portion, the carrier tape engages with the sprocket which is provided beneath the rail and is transported to the supply section by the rotation of the sprocket.
Next, a carrier tape to be supplied in succession assumes a standby state above the moving carrier tape due to the worker inserting the leading end of the carrier tape to be supplied in succession to the moving carrier tape into an insertion portion from above the moving carrier tape and causing the leading end to abut the first retaining member. When the moving carrier tape passes under the second retaining member completely, the standby carrier tape is pushed onto the rail by the second retaining member, engages with the sprocket, and enters the space between the rail and the first retaining member due to the rotation of the sprocket. A level difference is formed on the bottom surface of the upstream side of the first retaining member so as to facilitate the entry of the standby carrier tape, and it is possible to transport the standby carrier tape to the supply section in continuation from the moving carrier tape.
In this manner, in the component supply device of PTL 1, since it is not necessary to perform splicing work to join the standby carrier tape to the rear end of the moving carrier tape, there is a merit in that the operational efficiency is good.